


Crimson Swan betta square up

by YVE5OUL



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YVE5OUL/pseuds/YVE5OUL
Summary: People say, strive for success, money, fame, status. That's all you need to lead a perfect life. Well what if you have these things, and life is still not....perfect? Ha Sooyoung, the best underground boxer at Madam Jung's club and Jung Jinsol, a rich kid, whose life was full of everything, well, almost, trapped in such a situation and trapped in their own cages of loneliness. Will they finally be able to understand what love truly is again?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. 1

Chapter 1:  
“The crowd is getting wild and impatient already, and the boxers haven’t even entered the arena yet! What an iconic match this is going to be I can feel it already! What do you think Yuna?” Yeojin turned towards her co commentator and best friend.

“People have been placing their bets for a week! The anticipation in the arena is almost palpable right now, it’s not every day you get to see a match between Shin “Cataclysm” Ryujin and Crimson Swan.” The whole arena erupted into a roaring applause upon hearing the name.

“Wow would you look at that Yuna, everyone’s so fired up just upon hearing the name, she’s certainly made a name for herself here.” It was certainly a sight to behold. The entirety of Madam Jung’s club was cheering for their favorite, Crimson Swan, wearing burgundy t shirts and waving around self-made posters.

From her own luxury box above, that was completely enclosed from the public and giving her the best view in the arena, Madam Jung watched curiously how the audience was getting restless by the second. She smirked and then looked at her secretary, curling two fingers as if sending a signal.

The secretary immediately poured her two ounces of the Highland Park 50-Year-Old Single Malt Scotch Whisky and stepped back to her previous position.

“Say, Minji.” Madam Jung started before swirling the whisky in her hands. “How much have we made on today’s match?”

“We have made a total of 44 million won sparing all the expenses and payments to the boxers.”

Madam Jung beamed at her before taking a swig of her whisky. “You know what this means Minji?” The secretary just looked at her, allowing her to continue.

“This is the biggest profit we’ve ever made, the biggest bloody profit the club has ever made, and the bets are only going to increase because we have her.” She pointed at the girl who was now approaching the boxing ring, the cheers became deafening and everyone was chanting just one name.

“Well folks, looks like Crimson Swan is here and she looks ready to kick some butt! Although I wouldn’t suggest her actually doing that literally unless she wants to lose points.” Some of the people gave the commentator good natured laughs.

“Looks like her opponent has just arrived as well, Cataclysm has entered the arena!” Some people cheered for the girl who seemed to pay no mind to them, her gaze was zeroed in on no one but her opponent, the undefeated Crimson Swan.

“This is going to be interesting to watch eh Minji?” Madam Jung said in a low voice receiving a nod in return.

“Alright looks like both the boxers are in the ring, this is it!” Yeojin looked over at the crowd of people who were going insane.

Cataclysm sneered, “Well well well, Crimson Swan, you’re really the talk of the town around here aren’t you?” She was confident, and expected to make a name for herself after defeating Crimson Swan, who just looked at her, uninterestedly.

Countless people had tried before, professional boxers, those who had been practicing for years, all of them challenged the 22-year-old girl, in hopes of increasing their commissions or just to add laurels to their name. Shin Ryujin was one of those people, who trained vigorously just for this day. When she challenged Crimson Swan a month ago in front of everyone, she knew what she was getting herself into, and nothing was going to stop her from winning tonight.

“Well I wish I could say the same for you, Cataclysm was it?” She said in a breezy tone.

“You really like pissing people off, don’t you?” Her cut woman and good friend known by the name of Raging Lupus chuckled and shook her head.

“It’s amusing to me.” She stared at her opponent with a calm smile who was now fuming.

“Going to end this soon, time me, will you?” Raging Lupus gave her a funny look before taking out her stopwatch.

“You think you’re such a hotshot huh, I’m going to make you eat your words.” Cataclysm was staring at her with fury in her eyes.

“I’d like to see you try.” Both the opponents wore their mouth guards and went over to the middle of the ring.

“Alright guys, looks like the action is about to begin, how is everyone feeling!” Yuna yelled and was met with an even louder crowd.

“Crimson Swan, make her eat your dust.” A high-pitched voice was audible over the others and Crimson Swan knew just who it belonged to.

“Kim Jiwoo again.” She muttered under her breath, the sprightly girl just kept yelling and cheering for her favorite. “I love you Crimson Swan!”

“Great, just great.” The 22-year-old rolled her eyes and turned to look at the girl, offering her a forced smile earning a shriek in return.

The referee gave the indication that the match has started. Both the boxers were testing each other out with jabs and blocks. Cataclysm was looking for an opening to be able to assert dominance and land a good blow on her opponent who seemed to be much calmer and in control, studying her opponent’s every move.

Cataclysm found an opening and soon moved into the combination of a jab cross, trying to assert her dominance and make her opponent wary. She kept punching and aimed for the ribs; it was perfectly timed yet her opponent’s reflexes were not to be underestimated. She moved away just in time to avoid what would’ve been a really good blow. “Not too shabby,” Crimson Swan thought, “Not good enough either.”

Cataclysm was shocked, she immediately moved into defense, parrying and ducking the punches thrown at her. She had a weak defense, and was barely able to dodge her opponent’s blows.

That alone was going to be too costly a price to bear for the younger girl.

From her box above, Madam Jung was watching the match with utmost curiosity, a vicious sneer making it’s way towards her lips. She knew she had won the lottery when Crimson Swan decided to fight for her club, it made her almost yelp in delight.

“Mother, what is the meaning of this!?” Madam Jung’s train of thought was interrupted by her one and only daughter, Jinsol, who was looking at her with a frown on her face.”

“What is it Jinsol, can’t you see I’m busy?” She looked at her daughter uninterestedly and almost impatiently.

“How are you so calm, how can you just, fix my engagement with some guy I don’t even know?” Jinsol was fuming, it took every thing in her to not burst into flames right then and there.

Madam Jung’s expression staled, “I don’t see the issue here, Ye Jun is a fine young man, I’ve met him myself, twice.”

“Every bit of that sentence is so wrong mother.”

“Simmer down, it’s for the best, I know what I’m doing.” She turned away to watch the rest of the match, expecting her daughter to leave.

“I don’t care what you think, I’m not marrying Ye Jun!” Upon hearing that, Madam Jung tightened her grip on the glass and smacked it on the table, hard.

“You don’t decide your fate here young lady, if I said you’re marrying him, then you very well will.” She looked into her daughter’s eyes directly, who was now on the verge of tears.

“I won’t!” Her voice broke, this was Jinsol’s worst nightmare, she was familiar with the brash coldness of her own mother who had never treated her lovingly or spent time trying to learn about her daughter’s interests, since her childhood. Her mother had always been busy with her business, not to mention the underground boxing club that she had opened to earn more revenue by the prospect of wealthy betters, she had never seen Jinsol for who she is or rather, never made an effort to do so. Everything was taken care of by Minji, her mother’s secretary, who used to provide her with the love and nourishment of a mother in her early years, but then Minji got married to Yoohyeon and adopted a kid of her own, thus not able to spend any more time with her.

She was alone, so alone. Being filthy rich meant nothing to her, the only thing she craved was warmth, she wanted to get noticed by the people around her for who she really is. Madam Jung had wanted her daughter to get home-schooled, hired the best tutors in Seoul for her, but she didn’t want that. She wanted to go to a normal school and make normal friends, with whom she would’ve felt like she belonged somewhere, and that people really do care for her and don’t interact with her just because of her being a rich kid.

She never understood the concept of family and how it was portrayed in rom coms. It seemed, unrealistic to her, a forced notion not holding any sentimental value to her at all. Her own mother, only hung out with her when there was a photographer present. She used to hold her close, a hand on her shoulder and even if it was just for a brief moment, it used to remind Jinsol of everything she didn’t have, and might as well never have.

The pain was unparalleled.

Now her mother wanted her to marry some rich snob who probably wouldn’t ever be interested in knowing her preferences, the story of how she got her pet fish, ‘Betta’, what kind of music makes her cry and her idea of a perfect life, which only needed one thing.

Love.

“Mother, why don’t you understand, I don’t want to get married to him.” She was sobbing, eyes red and mind numb.

“Listen to me you little brat.” Madam Jung held Jinsol by the chin. “I don’t give a damn about what you want or not. Ye Jun’s father is an influential man, doing quite well for himself in the business world, do you even have an idea what it could mean for the Jung family business? Our joint ventures will almost double our profits, more than we get from the underground league! It’s going to expand the Jung family business and our watches would be famous worldwide, and your life would be secured!”

Jinsol removed her mother’s hand from her chin, taking in a shaky breath. “No.” She paused. “Your life might become secured after that, but mine would fall apart and you know that.” Her voice was barely a whisper, and her mother was giving her a disappointed look.

“I can’t believe you would actually consider marrying me off for money, do you not have a heart!” She was yelling, tears flowing down her face like waterfalls. “You’ve never cared for what I want, you only do what you want, you’re just a selfish bit- “

_Smack._

The voice ringed through Jinsol’s ears, she felt her face heating up at the impact. Her mother was giving her a death glare. “You have no right to speak to me that way young lady.” She said in a slow and piercing voice. “You’ve been nothing but a nuisance to me, you have not contributed anything to our family business because of course,” She gestured around with her hands. “I have already provided you with everything and you still complain and speak to me this way.”

“You have not earned a single penny ever, you’re living on the money I earned, with my hardwork and dedication, something you haven’t an idea about. All day you keep playing with that stupid fish of yours like you’re still 7. You have no right to be ungrateful, this is the least you can do for me after the years I’ve invested in you, do you understand?!”

Jinsol felt her ears ringing and her head spinning, this was all too much. Too much for her to take in all at once. She felt devastated, like something was clawing on her throat making it unable to speak. After a long, painful moment finally, she somehow regained her voice.

“I am not worthless, I can work hard as well, you know nothing about me.”

Her mother snickered, “Oh yeah, can you now tough girl.”

“Doubt me as much as you want but I can prove myself to you and I won’t marry Ye Jun.” Madam Jung’s face soured.

“You know what, you’re being awfully confident about this so here’s the deal.” She pointed towards the boxing ring. “If you manage to win against three of the ‘Top 4’, I’ll believe you, but until then, this wedding is happening and not even god can stop it!” She hissed and then looked over at Jinsol whose eyes flickered between her and the boxers before finally, training her eyes on the two boxers.

“This match is getting more and more interesting, Cataclysm hasn’t been able to score a single blow on her opponent, and is barely fending off her attacks, Crimson Swan really is giving her a run for her money.”

Both the opponents were eyeing each other, moving in and out. “It’s time to finish this.” Crimson Swan thought and then moved in a close range of her opponent who barely recoiled her previous jab. She steadied herself and then with extreme expertise, landed a lead hook on her opponent’s chin.

Cataclysm fell to the floor, mouth full of blood. The referee didn’t need to do an eight count, everyone in the arena knew she isn’t getting back up.

“Crimson Swan has just landed a striking lead hook to Cataclysm’s chin, knocking her out in round 1 itself, what a sight to behold!” The arena went crazy, chanting her name like an anthem, when the referee lifted Crimson Swan’s hand up, the chanting only got louder. Everyone was stunned. She made her way over to her friend.

“Crimson Swan you’re the best, you’re perfect!” Jiwoo was waving around a poster full of her pictures and clapping.

“Well what do you know, one minute six seconds, a new personal record.”

“Ah wanted to finish it under a minute.” She said while taking off her gloves.

“You, I really hate you sometimes Sooyoung.” Her friend said, in between laughs while shaking her head.

“You and I both know you’re lying, Hyejoo.” She said before taking a sip out of her water bottle.

From above, Jinsol was watching her with mixed emotions running through her head. She was completely baffled after briefly watching the talented woman box but she also, felt scared to face her.

As if reading her expressions, Madam Jung spoke in a low tone. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to fight her, she’s unbeatable and almost all the boxers have accepted that except a few like Shin Ryujin over there, and look at her state now.” A million thoughts were racing through Jinsol’s head.

“I doubt you’d even be able to defeat a novice so, this is solely for my entertainment, maybe getting knocked out will knock some sense into that privileged head of yours.” But Jinsol wasn’t listening, her eyes still stuck on the woman who made a whole crowd howl out her name and won the match without so much as breaking a sweat or getting a scar.

“Crimson Swan.”


	2. 2

Jinsol turned around to leave, with red eyes and shaky breath. Once she somehow managed to reach the door, despite herself she turned around to catch her mother’s expressions, in the hopes of finding an ounce of sympathy and love in her eyes but was met with the familiar form of her mother’s back, who looked so calm and peaceful, as if she hadn’t just seen her daughter crying her eyes out. Jinsol closed the door without making even the tiniest noise. She didn’t want her mother to see her current state once again, she just felt powerless and fragile in front of her mother.

Days like these made Jinsol feel invisible as if the only proof of her existence was her birth certificate. A meaningless piece of paper.

Walking in the empty corridor felt like walking on cold, harsh ice. Brutal and unforgiving. Jinsol’s ears ring with a high-pitched noise. She had to walk while holding the wall. Her legs were trembling and she felt numb.

“Jinsol, wait up!” She heard the familiar voice of the woman who took care of her in her childhood, who sneaked up to Jinsol and brought her her favorite chocolates on daughter’s day. The woman who lied to her boss and took Jinsol to the ferry pier, and got her churros. The only woman who made her understand the meaning of the word love.

But she didn’t stay with her did she.

“Minji Unnie, I don’t want to talk about this right now.” She said in a small voice.

“Jinsol you can’t expect me to be okay with you getting hurt.” She rubbed her forehead aggressively. “If you go out there, you’ll be ridiculed and get bruises god knows where!” Minji took her hands in her own. “You might even end up in the hospital, or worse,” Minji whispered the last part of the sentence, with her eyes gleaming.

“Minji Unnie, I know you care.” She placed her hand on her heart. “I know you’ve always tried to be there for me whenever you can, even risking your job just to make me smile.” Jinsol smiled and looked at her directly. “I’m afraid you can’t get me out of this mess, I have to do this.” Jinsol turned but Minji held her hand, stopping her from leaving.

“I won’t let you do this Jinsol, it’s too risky and I know you, just like I know your mother. I started working with her when I was younger than you are and she gets restless and out of control sometimes.” She fidgeted with her fingers. “There has to be another way to solve this, I’m not asking you to get married to Ye Jun. We can sort this out some other day when Madam Jung isn’t drinking or being unreasonable. You- “Jinsol cut her off.

“Madam Jung has always underestimated me and treated me like a nobody. She thinks it’s okay to exploit anyone for her good and this time, I won’t stand back and cry. I’m so done with that and everything she’s put me through, scrutinizing every little thing I did and calling me a worthless brat every chance she got.” She looked at Minji with a newfound determination.

“This isn’t ideal but it’s my best shot at reclaiming my worth and standing up to that horrific woman.” She paused. “Please don’t stop me now, I have to do this for my sake.”

Minji looked at her with a sad smile, knowing she had lost the battle to Jinsol. She cupped Jinsol’s cheek and looked at her with adoration and respect.

“You’ve grown up Jindori.” Jinsol’s eyes prickled with tears after hearing the old nickname. “I know I can’t stop you, but please be careful okay, don’t do anything I won’t.” They hugged and Jinsol left before second-guessing what she was about to do.

When Jinsol finally made it through the security and the housemaids and even managed to pass them a smile as she went past them, she entered her room and felt her heart drop. She cried, for what seemed like hours on the floor. Her gaze traveled around her posh and luxurious room, which she always thought was too big for just her but she’d rather drown in an ocean than talk to her sorry excuse of a mother about this.

The room was full of posters of indie bands but also reflected how rich Jinsol was, which she hated. She looked at her bookshelf next to her dresser, which had at least 200 books now. As the old expression goes, ‘Paper is one’s best friend’, and in Jinsol’s case, it couldn’t have been truer.

Jinsol gazed at the photos on the wall, one with her mother when she turned 41. She scoffed at the picture of both of them hugging. It was taken when she was 2 and probably the only time, she had hugged her mother, or so she thought. The other pictures were of her and Minji, some were of them going to the park, others were of them wearing Captain Hook and Peter Pan’s outfits for Halloween and even one picture of the two of them together next to the Christmas Tree. There were a couple of pictures of her with her housemaid, Barbara as well, where she attempted to bake a cake but got the flour on her cheeks. Jinsol let out a small laugh, reminiscing about all those days when everything was perfect.

_“Minji Unnie, you look so pretty!” Jinsol yelled and received a wide grin in return._

_“Oh, come on, I got nothing on you, I mean look at that blue frock damn!” Jinsol blushed and turned around earning whistles and claps from Minji.”_

_“When will I get married Minji Unnie?” 4-year-old Jinsol asked innocently, and Minji sat next to her._

_“Hmm, well that depends on a lot of things, but I just want you to remember one thing, don’t ever make the mistake of marrying someone you don’t love.” She brushed her thumb over Jinsol’s dimple cheeks._

_“But Minji Unnie, how do you know you love Yoohyeon Unnie?” Jinsol asked with a pout and Minji started laughing._

_“Well, it’s a little difficult to explain now, but one day you will understand the meaning of love yourself sweetie, and then you’ll understand.”_

_“I will tell you all about it when I fall in love.” Jinsol started dancing and Minji kept looking at her like she was the most precious thing._

She went over to her pet fish Betta and smiled at him sadly, who paid no mind to her and kept swaying and waving along its elegant, long, and flowing fins. Although Jinsol didn’t mind, she liked venting to Betta whenever she felt down. It was cathartic and she rarely ever got a reaction out of him but he had helped her get over lots of things, and was like her own personal diary.

“Little guy I have news for you, we’re moving out.”

Jinsol packed a single bag.

In that one bag she only took the things dear to her, she took two of her favorite books, some comfortable clothes, her charger, earphones, brush, and a comb. She didn’t want to take anything her mother’s money had gotten her and so she left behind probably a hundred things and also, her credit cards, which she left on her study table. She went over to the wall and put all the pictures in her bag except the one with her mother. She didn’t care if her mother saw that, she’d hardly stepped inside her room twice.

Barbara was on leave. That made this easier. The rest of the housemaids and butlers looked at her quizzically but she just waved at them and went out the door. The driver asked her where she wanted to go but she told him she’ll get a taxi today. The driver was confused and kept offering but she kept declining and finally her cab arrived.

“Where to ma’am?”

“Do you know a good place to purchase boxing gear?”

/////

Jinsol was standing outside the club which was in the basement of a game parlor, the only way to get in is through an invitation from other boxers or Madam Jung herself. Each invitation needed the signature of Madam Jung otherwise it was just another useless piece of paper. The audience included her close associates and their families. The only exceptions were the fans of boxing who knew how to raise a good bet.

“Always thinking about profits.” Jinsol shook her head and made her way inside with ease. She had been to the arena a couple of times, thanks to Minji, and her mother didn’t care as long as she kept her mouth shut and didn’t reveal her identity to some stranger.

After all Madam Jung’s one and only daughter Jinsol was supposedly in San Francisco earning a degree for herself. That’s what the world thought, that’s what everyone except Minji, the housemaids and butlers and the security thought. Madam Jung had sealed off everyone’s lips by paying them to keep this to themselves. Jinsol swore she had never seen a woman with a smaller heart than her mother.

A match was about to begin, she looked over to the large television screen to see the names of the boxers.

“Sickly Spear vs Kim Katana.” She read and looked over at the audience who wasn’t as loud as the last time she’d seen them, but the cheers were still audible, and only one name was ringing through the walls of the arena.

“Kim Katana, Kim Katana, Kim Katana.” There was no mistaking it, they were all hollering for someone named Kim Katana.

“Can I help you?” A brunette woman almost Jinsol’s height who looked like she was in her thirties made her way towards her.

“Uh- um.” Jinsol started stuttering, she had no idea how to talk to strangers. She wasn’t to be blamed, Madam Jung made sure she didn’t talk to people or met strangers. She was completely clueless and staring helplessly at the woman with braids in her hair and a notepad in her hand.

“Ma’am I think you’re on the wrong side of this arena.” The brunette chuckled. “The way to the audience is over there.” She pointed towards the second gate while she noted down some names on her notepad. Jinsol noticed that the woman was wearing a Bluetooth on her left ear.

“No, no actually uh…..” Jinsol fidgeted and bit her lip, the woman gave her a long look.

“Well?”

“I want to join, I mean box- here at the arena yes.” Jinsol finally breathed after forming one semi-coherent sentence.

“Are you pranking me or something because I’m really busy you kn- “Jinsol interjected.

“I’m not pranking you; I want to join the club as a boxer,” Jinsol said confidently.

“Listen, kid,” She clicked her pen. “This isn’t a place for kidding around and despite on the off chance of you not joking with me, you still are standing out like a sour thumb I mean why go through all this trouble, after all those perfectly manicured hands don’t look like they could handle putting on gloves.” Jinsol looked at her hands, before finally meeting the woman’s eyes again.

“I said I want to box, just add my name okay.” She said with boldness in her tone which the brunette didn’t buy but she digressed anyways.

“Okay, joining fee 20,000 won.”

Jinsol took out her wallet and handed her the money. The woman eyed Jinsol as if trying to figure out what her deal was. She shook her head.

“Alright, I’m gonna need a name here, I don’t care if it’s a nickname or your real name but you gotta tell me fast because I’m really busy you see.”

Jinsol couldn’t possibly consider giving her her real name. It could be too risky. She kept thinking for a minute, absolutely clueless, she didn’t know what name to use.

“Well if you’re gonna take hours then I’m afraid I can’t help you today.” The woman turned around to leave.

“Betta.”

The brunette turned around to face her. “What?”

“You can call me Betta.” The woman smiled and scribbled the name whispering a faint ‘very well’”

“Yoohyeon, we need you here.”

“Yeah be there in a sec, okay well catch you later, Betta.” The woman winked at Jinsol, who was too baffled to say anything.

_Jinsol was sat on Barbara’s lap, watching the ceremony taking place. Soft music was being played and the guests had a smile on their faces when they saw Minji walking on the aisle. Jinsol started clapping as she saw Minji making her way towards her beloved. Minji shot her a quick wink while her mother motioned for her to stop clapping. Jinsol started pouting and then turned over to Barbara._

_“Barbara Unnie, does everyone get married when they are older?” She asked innocently, the short heightened woman pulled her cheeks._

_“Well, not necessarily, there is no compulsion to get married you know.”_

_“Compulsion?” Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing the new word._

_“Yes, it means forcing someone to do something they don’t wish to do,” Barbara tilted her head to look at the couple saying their vows with the biggest smiles on their faces. “There are people in this world who try to make others do what they want and sadly, a lot of people become their bait and end up doing what they never wanted to do.” Her expression soured as she told Jinsol all this who listened curiously._

_“How do people save themselves then?” Jinsol inquired and Barbara smiled poking her cheeks._

_“Well whatever you do, never marry someone you don’t love because if you do so, there’s only going to be sadness in your life.” She paused. “My parents wanted me to marry someone I didn’t love but I chose to marry Henry and even after 15 years, I still love him the same.” Jinsol smiled at Barbara in adoration._

_“Whatever you do in your future is up to you, but don’t ever marry someone you don’t love Jinsol, that’s a life you don’t want, trust me. Look at Minji and Yoohyeon.” She gestured towards them and Jinsol saw the two women finish their vows and then kiss to seal their union, it looked so magical to her._

_“Don’t stop until you find the one who loves you truly Jinsol.”_

_Love._

Jinsol remembered now, even though she hadn’t seen this woman in more than 15 years, she knew without a doubt who that was.

“Kim Yoohyeon,” Jinsol whispered. She had a million questions that she sadly couldn’t ask anyone since she was to conceal her identity, but she was still quite stunned by all of this. Is this the place where Minji met Yoohyeon? Did her mother know about all this? She made a mental note to ask Minji about this if she got the chance.

“Alright, seems like the two opponents are making their way into the arena now and the crowd is getting wild, isn’t it Yuna?” Jinsol looked over to the commentator stand where the two girls from before were sat, getting the crowd all riled up.

“Exactly Yeojin, this is the 4th time Sickly Spear has challenged Kim Katana. She’s lost all the previous matches in the first round itself but she still has some fighting spirit in her to challenge someone as destructive as Kim Katana again.”

“You call it fighting spirit and I call it a death wish.” The audience laughed uproariously at the remark.

Jinsol moved nearer to the ring to see the fight up close. She saw a girl about her age, shorter than her with a ponytail pacing near the ring nervously.

“What the fuck Heejin are you insane?” the woman grunted towards the boxer with the blue boxing gloves. The other girl just smirked at her and ruffled her hair.

“Jungeun calm down, I’m not gonna die in there, I can defend myself.” The girl named Jungeun slapped her hand away and glared at her.

“You fucking idiot, you’ve pissed that Katana girl too much just look at her.” Both of them looked at the girl with the red boxing gloves on. She looked impatient and well pissed. Jinsol judged from her stature that the girl was well trained and not a novice, she was expertly practicing on the other side of the ring waiting for the match to begin. It looked like she was going to beat the other girl to mush in a matter of seconds. Jinsol wondered, was this girl a part of the ‘Top 4’?

“Damn isn’t she pretty Jungeun?” Heejin said nonchalantly while looking at the other girl with heart eyes. Kim Katana saw her staring and shot her a soul-wrenching glare in return.

“Looks like she got a thing for me too.”

“You’re dumber than you look Heejin but please don’t fucking die okay.”

“Chill babe, let Sickly Spear handle this.”

The referee signaled the commencement of round one. Sickly Spear had her guard up, she knew what her opponent was capable of. Kim Katana looked like she wanted to waste no time as she moved in to attack.

“Looks like Kim Katana is going in for the kill already, is this fight even gonna last a minute?”

The last three matches with Kim Katana gave Heejin an unknowing edge. She wasn’t a brawler nor a defense expert, rather her strength lied in her tactics. She was smart and was able to judge and almost predict her opponent’s next move. Jungeun thought she was stupid for joining the boxing team but the girl had fallen head over heels for Kim Katana, the destruction machine of the arena. Now she was willing to do anything to get to know the girl’s real name, and possibly what she was like outside the arena.

Kim Katana moved from her jabs to a vertical, rising punch from her rear hand. She shifted her torso to the right while bending her knees, one of her favorite moves, Heejin thought. She moved slightly but remained in her opponent’s close range, and at the last moment slipped under the punch putting her in a position to counter as soon she rose to her starting stance.

“Sickly Spear just avoided Kim Katana’s legendary uppercut, am I seeing this right Yuna?” The audience went silent as well.

“Yes, c’mon counter her,” Jungeun yelled while raising her fist.

Kim Katana grunted and Heejin knew what to do. “I’m so sorry for this pretty girl but you gotta take me seriously now.” Heejin threw a semi-circular punch with her right hand to the side of her opponent’s head while rotating her torso and hips clockwise. She mustered all her strength into the punch and an unmistakable loud sound was heard.

“I cannot believe this Yeojin, Sickly Spear has landed a hook to the side of Kim Katana’s head and she looks really mad about it.”

Kim Katana looked at her opponent with a newfound rage. Her eyes boring holes into Heejin’s body. A gash appeared near her ear and Heejin almost regretted hitting her.

“Oh, shit this is bad,” Jungeun said in a hushed voice.

“Looks like Kim Katana is going to unleash her beastly side, today folks.” The audience grew wild, everyone cheering her name.

Heejin looked around nervously, she could feel the energy shift in the arena.

Kim Katana looked like she was about to kill the other girl, Heejin gulped. Kim Katana moved towards her swiftly punching her in the gut, causing her to cough.

“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt.” The commentator’s winced, Jinsol thought this was madness, she was pretty sure the girl was gonna die if this match continued. She made her way to Jungeun and shook her shoulders.

“Stop this match right now!”

“Who the fuck are you?” Jungeun looked at her with confusion.

“That doesn’t matter, stop the match or your friend might just die.” She pointed over to the girl who was coughing aggressively, barely able to stand, and it looked like her opponent was going for another blow.

Jungeun threw the towel in the ring, the referee blew the whistle and took hold of Kim Katana who still didn’t want to stop hitting her opponent.

“Looks like Sickly Spear’s cut woman has thrown in the towel folks, a wise decision indeed.” The audience kept cheering for Kim Katana who looked like she wanted a bloodbath.

Heejin took off her mouth guard, “Hope I didn’t hurt you that bad.” Kim Katana turned around. “You are lucky you can walk, won’t happen the next time.” She turned back around and left.

“Jungeun you saved my ass seriously man I love you.” Heejin hugged her friend who looked disgusted.

“Ew get off of me, and this random person suggested throwing in the towel, I’d much rather you die.” Heejin pouted and then noticed Jinsol.

“You’re new, who are you?”

Jinsol felt nervous again, standing in front of two random strangers. If she wouldn’t have thought that the perky girl was gonna die, she really wouldn’t have spoken to these people.

“I’m uh- Betta.”

“Like, the fish?” Jinsol fidgeted, she probably should’ve picked an intimidating name like other people around here and not her pet fish’s name.

“Um yeah.”

“Dope, never thought I’ll meet someone named Betta around here in a boxing club.” She laughed good-naturedly. 

“Well I’m Heejin aka Sickly Spear and this is Jungeun aka Shanghai, and also the mother of my two children.” Heejin held her hand and Jungeun made a gagging noise.

“Much rather end up alone than being with you.” Heejin imitated stabbing herself with a knife.

“It hurts in my meow meow.”

“Shut up and tell me are you hurt for real?” Jungeun inquired.

“Nah, I think I’m alright but if you’re so concerned why don’t you buy me a fro- “

“So, Betta, what made you join the club?” Jungeun asked ignoring her friend.

“Uh well, personal reasons.” She looked at her shoes while chewing on her bottom lip.

“Ooooh have you got the hots for someone too, well homegirl I relate, these boxer women have ruined me literally and figuratively.”

“No, uh it’s kind of hard to explain.”

“That’s alright Betta, we understand.” Jungeun offered her a small smile.

“Well okay we can talk about all that serious stuff later, you saved my life bro, I owe you one.” Heejin bumped her fist against the girl’s who was confused.

“Let’s celebrate today, after all, it’s #Heejin1stwin”

“You literally lost what are you even saying.” Jungeun stated.

“Well, I’m alive and that alone is a cause to celebrate, let’s go out, us three.” She enveloped the two girls in a hug, Jungeun just rolled her eyes and Jinsol looked around in confusion, not really knowing what to do.

“Betta, we’ll pick you up at 6 what’s your address homegirl?” Heejin took out her phone.

“Oh um- I m-moved out from the place I used to live in and I currently don’t have an address.” Both the girls turned to look at her.

“Wait where are you staying then?”

“I was thinking the hote-“

“Of course not nope nada.” Heejin cut her off. “You saved me homegirl, you’ll stay with Jungeun and I and that’s final.”

“Oh no no I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nah, you won’t be, besides Jungeun’s sister moved out last week so we have an extra room, which is yours to take.” Jinsol turned to look at Jungeun.

“If you’re comfortable, you can come live with us, it would be nice to have someone a little normal around.” Heejin flicked her forehead. “Ow”

“So whadya say?” Heejin asked with a toothy smile.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Yas this is what I’m talking about fuck yeah.” Heejin hugged Jinsol. “Welcome to the family boo.”

Jinsol smiled and noticed Jungeun looking somewhere else. “Holy shit guys look.”

They turned to watch two women talking to each other, or rather having a heated argument. Jinsol immediately recognized one of the girls. It was Crimson Swan, the girl who was the fan favorite, the perfectionist around the arena, and the girl who brought her mother more money than any other boxer.

“Bro Crimson Swan and Lee Siyeon are going off over there,” Heejin said. The other girl, named SIyeon smirked and walked away from the other girl who clenched her jaw.

“Code Crimson, Code Crimson!” Jungeun whisper yelled and both the girls turned away as Crimson Swan was about to pass them.

“Crimson Swan Sunbaenim.” The girl turned around and Jinsol thought she probably needed to do a double-take. The woman was downright gorgeous with beautiful and intricate features. Jinsol noticed that the girl had an eyebrow slit which somehow made her appearance even better. She was wearing a black hoodie and shorts but she still somehow managed to look like a model. Her expression was dull and uninterested, but Jinsol couldn’t stop herself from imagining how the woman would look like with a smile on her face. Jinsol didn’t know why she called out to her, but she felt small and powerless under her gaze, but it wasn’t like the feeling she felt around her mother, this feeling was somehow thrilling to her.

“Cat got your tongue newbie?” A girl probably a little taller than her asked in an irritated tongue.

“Oh I- I uh.” She looked at her friends who were looking at her like deer in headlights.

“Out with it.” The other girl said.

“Um- I just wanted to say, your fight yesterday was truly amazing and you’re an exceptional boxer.” Jinsol looked everywhere except in her eyes. Nobody spoke for a couple of seconds, which seemed like hours to Jinsol. Finally, Crimson Swan replied in a low tone.

“Don’t bloody waste my time again new girl, this isn’t a warning, this is a threat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, people ^_^ let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter! I hope yall are liking this so far and yeah stay safe and healthy :*
> 
> twitter - @YVE5OUL  
> curiouscat - yvesoulscrumb


	3. 3

Heejin dragged Jinsol towards the corner while Jungeun followed behind.

“Betta bruh you crazy?” Heejin whisper-yelled while Jinsol’s eyes followed the woman who had just given her a threat. She was scared for her life, yet she couldn’t stop herself from taking in the image of the woman known as Crimson Swan. Her stride, her aura, everything screamed intimidation. She observed how people avoided looking into her eyes as she made her way towards the front gate. She noticed how her eerily stoic expression scared everyone. Meanwhile, the woman who snarled at Jinsol earlier was exuding similar vibes, the only difference was that her jaw was set and her eyes looked unwelcoming even from a distance.

“Earth to Betta?” Heejin grabbed Jinsol by the shoulders, interrupting her train of thought. “You could’ve gotten us killed just now!”

“What are you talking about?” Jinsol narrowed her eyes and then looked over at Jungeun who was looking at her like a deer in headlights. “Guys she doesn’t look like a murderer to me?”

“And Jungeun here doesn’t look like a furry but her hooting at midnight says otherwise.”

“Heejin shut up! I-I was watching owl videos okay can you drop it already?” Jungeun covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Owls aren’t even that cute.” 

“Has she ever killed someone?” Jinsol gulped before asking the question, she didn’t want to piss off a maniac on her first day already.

“Nobody knows for sure but there are rumors here and there.” Jungeun chimed in.

“But that right hand of hers has sent people to the hospital.” Heejin gestured towards the taller girl who was leaving with Crimson Swan.

“Who is that?”

“That is Raging Lupus, the club’s very own crazy wolf.” Heejin paused. “She is the only one from “top 4” who is seen with Crimson Swan mostly,” Heejin stated and Jinsol bit her lip. Her mother’s words echoed in her ears. So, Raging Lupus is also one of the “top 4”. Jinsol sighed. She had managed to piss off not one but two members of the group.

“Betta dude tell me just why did you think it was a good idea to go talk to friggin Crimson Swan and Raging Lupus?”

“I-I don’t really know I uh- “Jinsol stammered, she was at a loss of words. She herself didn’t quite understand what had prompted her to approach Crimson Swan. Jinsol fell into deep thought, recalling her match with Cataclysm. She was mesmerized after watching the short haired woman land blows after blows as if she was performing an intricate dance, and boy she didn’t miss one beat.

“I know you’re new but don’t attract their attention again, they are most likely bad news.” Jungeun added.

“Yeah don’t fangirl over Crimson Swan, she hates it.”

“I wasn’t fangirling, I just complimented her-“

“Sure honey, just like I fight Kim Katana because I like boxing and not getting beat up to a pulp by an actual goddess.” Heejin swooned and both Jinsol and Jungeun turned to look at her.

“You’re sick in the head Heej.”

“You’re a homophobic hag Jungeun.” Jungeun just rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, let’s get our new roomie set up in her new place woop woop.”

///////

Jinsol went inside a medium sized duplex apartment along with Jungeun and Heejin. She had her luggage in one hand and her pet fish in the other. Heejin was beyond ecstatic to see Jinsol’s pet fish. The girl wanted to get a pet cat when she’d moved in with Jungeun but sadly the older girl was allergic to cats. Heejin told her about how much she liked animals and how her dream was to work in a zoo but sadly, that remained a dream.

“I used to have a pet cat when I was 7, his name was Chidori.” Heejin sighed happily.

“Oh, wait I know where that is from, Naruto right?” Jinsol spoke up and Heejin’s eyes lit up.

“You’re now my best friend Betta!” She engulfed Jinsol in a hug who just stood there awkwardly.

“Ms. Party Pooper over here doesn’t want to watch it with me.” Heejin pouted and Jungeun flicked her forehead.

“Not everyone’s a weeb Heej. Betta follow me, I’ll show you your new room.” Jungeun smiled at Jinsol who returned the same.

Jinsol went inside the room and started grinning. The room wasn’t even 1/4 th the size of her old room, yet it had something that her old room lacked. It had a feeling of homeliness, Jinsol walked over to her bed and sat, moving her hands through the mattress. Well, she had to admit. The mattress wasn’t as pillowy and soft like her old one but she already knew she was going to get way better sleep in here. Heejin walked over next to her and sat beside her, while Jungeun went over to the kitchen.

“Wellllll do you like it Betta?”

“Yeah I do, I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here.” Jinsol said warmly.

“Ah I should be the one to thank you Betta, you will help me handle this demonic kid.” Jungeun suddenly chimed in, carrying a tray full of snacks and juice.

“You’re mean Jungeuniee.” Heejin pouted again and for the first time in what felt like ages, Jinsol laughed, happy and carefree.

Jinsol already liked her new friends. They weren’t intimidating rather; they were quirky like her and didn’t hide it. They also offered her a place to stay which she was grateful for. After the terrible conversations with her wretched mother, Jinsol was happy to find a moment of sheer happiness, with genuinely good people. An obvious question made its way into her head.

“Can I ask you guys something?”

“Anything homegirl, go ahead.”

“Why uh- why did you both not ask me my real name and yet you told me yours?” Jinsol asked nervously, looking down while Heejin and Jungeun looked at each other and shared a look of understanding.

“Well Betta, almost every boxer in the club is like that. We don’t ever ask anyone’s real name until they themselves decide to reveal it to us in private or to the general public. It is sort of like an unspoken rule everyone follows around and respects. People with different stories, different struggles come to Madam Jung’s club to prove themselves by boxing. A lot of these boxers prefer not to reveal their personal information and names. The best example would be Crimson Swan, I don’t think anyone except maybe Raging Lupus knows her name.” Jungeun stated.

“Yeah for real, she doesn’t talk to anyone at all and even her die-hard fans don’t know her name. But I’m sure they love the mystery element; it is a turn on indeed.” Heejin added and Jungeun clicked her tongue.

“So, to answer your question, we don’t ever ask for names until you decide to tell it to us yourself, or not like that’s your call, we can just call this little guy over here Betta Jr.” Jungeun said, puckering her lips at the fish.

“Ah that, that is really great, this makes me feel very comfortable.” A small smile made its way to Jinsol’s face.

“Yass homegirl, that’s just how we roll.”

“I would need you guys’ help.”

“Go ahead Betta.”

“Uh um- can you tell me about the ‘Top 4’?” Jinsol’s heart was beating fast, she had no idea how but she just had to do this, there wasn’t exactly any choice for her. Maybe just maybe, years’ worth of pain and frustration will go away once she proves herself to her wretched mother, but that didn’t mean that the girl wasn’t hesitant. She was practically sweating bullets.

Heejin smiled deviously, “Hmm so you really have the hots for one of the “top 4” huh? Don’t tell me it’s Crimson Swan girl that’s just no-“

“Heejin, not the time! Betta what do you wanna know?”

“Who else is a part of that group except Crimson Swan and Raging Lupus? What do you know about them?” Jinsol said while looking here and there.

“Ah well, I’ve been here for almost what 2 years now, and I remember being curious about the “top 4”. They're just so, decorated and preached about around here, and every single one of them is super intimidating which I guess you already assumed.”

“Trust me you don’t wanna look at them directly in the eye, I learned that the hard way.” Heejin added, massaging her cheek as if she was hurt. Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows.

“Even after all this time, I barely know much about them. But I’ll tell you what I know.” Jungeun paused. “Starting from number 4, Kim Katana.” Heejin whistled. Jinsol was right, Kim Katana is one of them and yet in this case, she would’ve preferred being wrong.

“From what I’ve seen, Kim Katana is one aggressive boxer. She makes it her mission to not let her opponent leave without a stretcher. Her lethal offense is her forte, but also the cause of her downfall as she isn’t much of a tactician and gets carried away too soon.”

“But damn does she look sexy doing that.” Heejin swooned and Jungeun turned around to look at her.

“Do you mind?”

“Yes.”

“..”

“Kim Katana has a really gorgeous bod, but she’s mine so don’t even think about it Betta.” Jinsol blinked her eyes a few times and then turned to Jungeun.

“Next is, Brisk Fury, the queen of speed.” Jinsol gulped. “Her specialty is catching her opponents off guard and downing them in a sec.”

“But she’s also way different in person than in the ring.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s probably the only one in that lot who smiles. I’ve not seen her glare at anyone outside the ring ever. It’s almost as if she’s sweet, although she doesn’t talk to other boxers either and mostly keeps to herself and people don’t approach her much because well everyone is intimidated by the “top 4”.” 

“I’m telling you her speed is no joke, you wouldn’t even be able to see where she’s hitting her opponent’s without a camera. She’s super scary in the ring.”

Jinsol had questions, lots of them, yet she didn’t want to reveal something right now to the two girls. Even though they seemed trustworthy and understanding, she didn’t want to make a mistake of trusting the very first people she’d encountered since she left her old life behind. Jinsol was tapping her foot, anxiously. 

“Up next we have Raging Lupus or the “knockout queen”; apart from being Crimson Swan’s Cut woman and friend, she’s also a very lethal boxer. Her stare alone intimidates the hell out of you and as her name suggests, her specialty is knocking out her opponents in the most unexpected ways. She’s someone you don’t want to mess with trust me.”

“I heard she’s sent about 12 girls to the hospital this year alone.” Heejin added. Jinsol gulped, she hadn’t ever felt this nervous before. 

“Yeah that’s probably true.” Jungeun nodded. “Also, the only people who have ever defeated her are Crimson Swan and Lee SIyeon.” Jinsol’s eyes widened.

“Ooh yes, I’ve heard about their legendary match.” Heejin tapped her chin. 

“But, why isn’t Lee Siyeon in that group then?” Jinsol enquired. 

“Because she’s not exactly Madam Jung’s favorite. Siyeon is not just an amazing boxer but also a cunning bitch. She somehow gathered dirt on Madam Jung and blackmailed her, although Madam Jung thought it was a bluff and didn’t agree on her “conditions” so Siyeon publicly aired her dirty laundry. It took Madam Jung months to clear the matter and threatened Siyeon who just told her that there is much more where that came from and well, since then she’s also known as the “Royal Misfit”. Heejin stated and Jinsol suppressed a smile. 

“Yes and more recently she’s been wanting to beat Crimson Swan.” Jinsol recalled the heated argument between the two women. Although she didn’t hear any of that exchange, she saw Crimson Swan getting irritated, something she hadn’t expected to see. Maybe this Lee Siyeon had managed to get under Crimson Swan’s skin?

“Lee Siyeon is such a goddess I love her, do y'all know she once winked at me?” Heejin got no reaction from the duo.

“Last but definitely not the least is the pride of the club, the undefeated Crimson Swan.” 

“You’re talking like those two commentators.” Heejin chucked.

“Ah well, it’s hard not to be a fan of her.” Jungeun grinned. “Crimson Swan is a perfectionist, she doesn’t lack anywhere literally. She has an unbelievable offense, and a striking defense. She has the best reflexes I’ve ever seen. Her tactics are always unexpected and she knows how to bring something new to the table in every single match. It’s almost impossible not to watch her box in awe.” Jungeun swooned.

“Yup, the girl’s been undefeated since she started out like, it’s shocking. Also not to mention, she’s crazy hot but I’m not even going to try flirting with her.”

“Oh so you do have some common sense, shocker.” Heejin just flicked her off. 

“I like to call them “the untouchables”,” Heejin said. 

“They are untouchable, and that’s why Betta, what you did was almost suicidal dude.”

“Period.” Jinsol just hung her head low, not really knowing as to why she got herself noticed by that duo. 

“I’m sorry guys, I should’ve thought that through, I didn’t want to get you both into any trouble I swear.” Her expression became gloomy and soon she felt arms wrap around her.

“No apologies needed Betta, we all fuck up, it’s the way of the world.” Heejin said sing-songingly. Jinsol smiled.

“Is there anything else you guys know?” 

“Hmm not really.” Heejin furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh yeah, each of the “top 4” has a popular better present in all their matches.”

“Yes, except there isn’t anyone who specifically bets for Kim Katana.”

“And you know what it’s absolute bullshit, she deserves bett-”

“Calm down Heej.” Heejin just frowned.

“So, who are these betters?” Jinsol asked, interestedly. 

“Jo Haseul, CEO of Blockberry Creative bets for Brisk Fury, while Park Chaewon, the owner of “Go Won Music Label” bets for Raging Lupus.” 

“I’m telling you these rich women are thisting for those two, I’ve seen them look at those two hungrily.”

“That is quite possible, both the boxers are exceptionally beautiful as well.” Jungeun stated matter-of-factly. 

“What about Crimson Swan?” Jinsol suddenly asked and was met by a knowing glance shared by the two friends. 

“Someone is pretty interested in finding out about Crimson Swan.” Heejin said with a smirk and Jungeun laughed at a now beet red JInsol.

It’s true Jinsol was interested in finding out more about her. How could she not be? Crimson Swan was the most talented woman she’d ever laid eyes on. Even though Jinsol had only seen her box once, she couldn’t tear her gaze apart from the woman who was executing every blow with finesse. Jinsol was enamoured by her. Also, it didn’t really help that the woman was drop dead gorgeous. She was perfect in every which way and that really bothered Jinsol, but she didn’t hate that.

“I’m j-just curious.” 

“Sure Jan.” Heejin patted her head. “Anyways, Crimson Swan has the most hysterical better or should I say relatable fangirl?” Heejin chuckled.

“Kim Jiwoo, the daughter of one of the royal families of South Korea, and a high-pitched Crimson Swan cheerleader is present at every single match of hers and is the most expensive better in the club.”

“Her bets alone surmount to about 55% of Madam Jung’s total profits, and she’s madly in love with Crimson Swan, or so she claims.”

“Oh,” Jinsol said bitterly, not quite sure why her tone changed upon hearing the last part of that sentence. 

“Crimson Swan even passes her a smile every now and then like dude that’s something worth bragging about.” Heejin continued. 

“Anyways, Jungeun I forgot to ask you this before but do you have a different name in the ring, or do you use your real name?” Jinsol suddenly said, changing the topic while Heejin just shook her head. 

“Oh. Uh yes, I use a different name.” Jungeun said in a monotone voice.

“Well, what is it? Jinsol asked curiously.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but Jungeun over here is called “Shanghai” in the ring,” Heejin said while ruffling Jungeun’s hai, who let out an irritated grunt. “In simple language, she’s a trickster.”

“Well yes I am someone who usually tricks my opponents and then uses that to my advantage so I just liked using the name, but weeb 101 over here has been making fun of me ever since I got myself signed up as Shanghai.”

“It’s just funny to me,” Heejin was in hysterics covering her mouth with her hands. “Like, for someone who is so bad at Geography to have the name of a place as their name is just crazy.” Jinsol snickered after she saw how red Jungeun’s face got at the jab.”

“Yeah, well at least I didn’t copy the alliteration concept used by Kim Katana just for her to notice me.”

“An ally what?” Jungeun’s eyes widened at that.

“Oh my god you’re the dumbest person I know, Jeon Heejin.”

“Yeah, well at least I can locate Australia on the map unlike you, Kim Jungeun.”

The two kept bickering for a while before basking in the smell of sweet pancakes made by Jinsol to calm the duo.

////

“Betta, you gotta adjust your stance a little bit, like so.” Jungeun stood in a boxing stance with fists up to guard. “After that, you need to judge which direction your opponent decides to punch from and then rotate from your waist to the opposite direction, dropping the opposite shoulders, and crunch to the opposite side to slip.” Jungeun demonstrated the technique to Jinsol, who was beyond confused. Jungeun was teaching her the defense technique of slipping, which in her opinion was quite easy to get the hang of. But they had been at this for the past 45 minutes and had made little to no progress.

Jinsol received a text from Yoohyeon saying that since she’s a newbie, and according to the club’s rules, she will have to box in the ring in the next two days with another newbie, whose name was Yay-G. She had also found out that she would have to face a couple of newbies in the upcoming weeks. A system that was designed by Madam Jung to give the new members a chance to prove themselves and hone their skills when in reality, she just wanted to see who’d attract the betters’ attention more. Jinsol was aware of her mother’s vulture-like attitude and how she never missed a chance to scavenge fresh meat.

Jinsol was feeling quite rattled upon hearing the fact that she would have to box sooner than she intended to. Both Jungeun and Heejin told her how every single newbie got at least two weeks of time prior to their first fight. They found it strange that their friend was given no time to practice at all. Jinsol knew this had her mother’s name all over it. Of course, she was trying to get in her head by making a fool of herself in the ring. Jinsol fumed at that, balling her fist up.

The trio had found it best for Jinsol to learn defensive techniques in the limited time that she had, since building a strong offense took a considerable amount of time. So here they were, in the basement of their apartment complex helping her out. Well, Jungeun was. Heejin, on the other hand, was sat in a chair, with headphones plugged in and a bag of sour candy resting on her belly. 

“You’re doing amazing sweetie!” Heejin screamed, louder than she intended to, causing Jinsol to jump and Jungeun to glare at her. 

“Heejin you’re not helping, can you leave?” Jungeun said in an irritated tone. 

“I can’t leave her alone with you!” Heejin said matter of factly, “I don’t trust you.” She said narrowing her eyes. 

“What the heck?” 

“Guys, focus, I’m literally going to crash and burn if this is how I’ll do in the ring.” Jinsol sighed, taking off her gloves and grabbing her bottle of water. 

“Tell me, what are you having trouble with Betta?” Jungeun said in a soft tone.

“You’re going a little too fast, It’s just flying over my head.” 

“Jungeun is useless, we been knew,” Heejin added before taking a strip of her candy and putting it in her mouth.

“Alright, that’s it.” Jungeun walked over to Heejin and snatched her headphones. “I’ll take care of these for now.” 

“Noooooo, Jungeun, gimme.” Heejin tried to reach for her headphones but Jungeun was faster. It was futile, and Heejin knew it. But she not going to go down that easy. She walked back to her chair and started playing the song on full volume. Since the basement was almost empty, the song was echoing. The whole building was able to hear ‘What is Love’ by TWICE. Jungeun ran after Heejin who was holding onto her phone for dear life. In about 5 minutes, the super showed up. Jinsol sighed, she wasn’t going to get any practice with these two. 

//// 

It was d-day and Jinsol was sweating bullets. She had been able to get some practice with Jungeun but she felt severely unconfident. She found out two things about her friend. First, that Jungeun is actually pretty talented but she doesn’t show it, and second, that unfortunately, she isn’t as good a teacher, as she is a boxer. Jinsol could see that the other girl was determined and sincere, and even after Jinsol messed up for the umpteenth time, the younger girl didn’t raise her voice or get cranky at all. Jinsol felt bad. She wanted to get it, but it just wasn’t clicking for her. 

As she entered the familiar arena, a feeling of loneliness made its way into the woman’s heart. As she felt eyes on her, she was reminded of the different events she used to go to with her mother, where her mother pretended to care for her. After all these years, one thing didn’t change. She still felt overwhelmed when strangers looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. It made her feel small, powerless, and unknown. All strangers did was make assumptions about her based on her appearance. No one knowing a thing about who she really was, not even Minji after she had gotten busy with her own family. The undeniable need to prove herself resurfaced followed by a pinch of insecurity. As compared to the previous games, the audience was small in number, probably since today rookies would be boxing. She heard whispers and murmurs people made upon seeing her. Some said she was too pretty to be out here, others went on about how she already looked like she didn’t belong, 

All people did was make assumptions.

Never stopping to think that there could be more to a person. 

She was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned over to see a smiling Heejin, giving her a look that said: “I am with you”. On her left side, she saw Jungeun setting up everything and giving her a thumbs up. Jinsol gave them a genuine smile. 

She wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Alrighty folks, this is your favorite commentator Im Yeojin with my sidekick Shin Yuna.” Yuna let out a chuckle.

“If anything you’re my sidekick Yeojinnie, but anyways, today we’ll be seeing some fresh blood in the club. New rookies, this is your time to prove yourself!” The audience let out a few whoops and cheers at the enthusiasm of the young girl. 

“Our first match is going to be between ‘Betta and Yay-G’, go kill it, girls!” Yeojin cheered and the audience clapped. Jinsol gulped. This is it. She made her way into the boxing ring and recalled whatever she had learned from the countless videos she watched and the several wikihow pages she went through, also remembering the different defense techniques that Jungeun had taught her. Everything was hazy, she hadn’t had enough time to practice. She hesitantly turned away to look at her mother’s box above. The sight made her heartbreak. Her mother sat, nursing her expensive vodka with a smirk on her face as if she was proud of making her daughter’s life hell. Alongside her, Minji had a concerned look on her face, she nodded her head to Jinsol as if silently wishing her good luck. 

“On the blue corner, we have Betta!” Yeojin spoke. “We are now awaiting her opponent’s arrival.” 

As if on cue two women entered the Arena. Jinsol immediately recognized the short-haired woman she’d seen in the ring before. Shin Ryujin, better known as Cataclysm, was walking behind a confident woman, who had several tattoos and braided hair. She looked like she belonged here. 

“In the red corner, we have Yay-G!” Yuna cheered and so did the rest of the audience. So they had already picked their favorites? Jinsol thought. The tattooed woman took a sip of her water and talked to Cataclysm. Jinsol never would’ve guessed that Cataclysm was her opponent’s, cut woman. After a minute, Yay-G gave Cataclysm a kiss and wore her gloves. Okay, now that’s something Jinsol never would’ve guessed for real. 

“The match is about to begin folks!” The audience made noise. Jinsol looked around the arena and her eyes landed on Crimson Swan, sitting next to Raging Lupus. She had the usual stoic expression on her face and her arms were crossed. Upon making eye contact, Crimson Swan raised her eyebrow. Jinsol finally broke eye contact and the referee signaled for the match to begin. 

Yay-G immediately moved into offense, sending a series of unforgiving jabs her way. Jinsol barely managed to fend off her attacks. She moved around the ring, creating some distance between the two. Yay-G trailed after her, keeping her eyes locked on her target. Jinsol tried to throw in an awkward punch which her opponent easily evaded. Yay-G sending a series of jabs on Jinsol’s face causing her to back up in the corner. She could hear the crowd cheering for Yay-G, she could also hear her friends cheering for her. She managed to duck her opponent’s punch, but Yay-G was prepared for it. As soon as Jinsol came back up, Yay-G drew back her elbow with a vertical fist and send a semi-circular punch to the side of Jinsol’s head. 

Time seemed to slow down. 

Jinsol felt a numbing pain in her cheek. Blood dripped down her face as she landed on her back, losing consciousness by the second. She heard the commentators yell, she heard the audience going crazy, she saw the referee doing an eight-count, she saw her friends making their way towards her and then,

She saw her. 

With almost the same expression from before except right now, there were creases on her forehead, her mouth slightly open and her eyes showing visible concern. Jinsol was sure that she imagined the last bit as everything went black. 

////

A similar turn of events repeated over and over again. Dong landed an uppercut to her torso in the next match. Chaeryeong knocked her out with a cross in the one after that. Gahyeon surprising everyone by using the overhand technique not many boxers could master to defeat her. In every single match, she was knocked out in the first round. The audience boo-ing and laughing at her failures. She didn’t even bother looking at her mother’s expressions anymore, she knew Madam Jung was thoroughly enjoying. 

Jinsol, Jungeun, and Heejin were the only ones left in the arena after her match with Gahyeon. Yoohyeon had tossed Heejin the keys and asked her to lock the place up before leaving. The trio was in the practice room, where an adamant Jinsol wasn’t letting Jungeun apply ointment on the latest wound she got on her eyebrow after her fight. The elder girl kept jabbing at the punching bag, assuming it to be a reflection of herself, she took out her frustration on the bag. 

“Betta will you please listen!” Jungeun said in a high pitched voice and Jungeun never raised her voice with Jinsol. 

“Jungeun, I’m telling you, go home,” Jinsol said in a monotone. Heejin looked at her friends with concern.

“Betta it’s okay you will do better next time, Jungeun and I will help-”

“No Heejin, no.” She gave her an annoyed look. “You can’t help me okay, I think it’s safe to say I’m just helpless.” She turned back to the punching bag. 

“Betta.” Jungeun placed her hand softly on Jinsol’s shoulder. “Tell us what is really going on, we are really worried.” She looked over to Heejin who nodded.

“Yes! You’re our friend and we don’t bail on our friends when they’re going through shit. Now unless you tell us what’s going on, we’ll just sit here all night with you, right Jungie?”

“Damn right.”

Jinsol’s lip quivered. She let go of the bag and immediately started sobbing hard. Jungeun grabbed onto her shoulders to steady her, while Heejin wiped her tears with her hands.

“I’m, m-my name is-” Jinsol sobbed harder, the words dying in her throat. 

“It’s okay Betta.” Jungeun ran her hands through her back to calm Jinsol.

“My name is Jung Jinsol, I-I’m the daughter of the woman you know as Madam Jung.” Jungeun and Heejin’s eyes widened at that and the girl cried even harder. 

Jinsol explained the whole thing to them, how her mother basically hated her existence, how she was planning to get her married to Ye-Jun, how she dared her to defeat 3 members of the “top 4”, how she moved out and ended up finding them. Her friends got her to sit and drink some water. They were shocked upon this revelation and hadn’t spoken in a while. 

“Why are you both not saying anything huh? You’re going to leave aren’t you, both of you, just like everyone does.” Her eyes were bloodshot and she was struggling to get the words out.

“Of course not Jinsol! We care for you and we won’t leave you in any circumstance.” Jungeun said holding her hand. 

“I’m just thinking of a way to kill that bitch lady who made you so miserable in the first place,” Heejin said with a set jaw. 

“I’m telling you both, I won’t give up, it’s not in me to give up, even if I end up going to the hospital or lose my life, I wouldn’t stop. My mother has never treated me as her own blood, so I’m going to show her that I am not just some useless kid who does nothing but play with her fish, that even I can wipe that stupid smug smile off her face and prove her wrong. I never intended to be a boxer, but if it’s in my destiny then I’m so not backing down. Only death can stop me now.” 

“We’re gonna help you with anything you need okay Jinsol, don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get back at that woman.” Jungeun offered a smile.

“Hell yeah! Besides, I bet I can raid her private bar and steal her precious whiskey. I can pick locks y’know.” Jinsol chuckled at that and hugged her friends. 

The next morning she went over to the club’s practice room. It was 6 am and there weren’t many people around, just like Jinsol had hoped. She wanted to practice before people starting coming in and leave before any matches began. Jinsol was warming up when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Good Morning Yoohyeon, I was just practicing,” Jinsol said without sparing a glance at the intruder. 

“It’s good to practice early in the morning I’ve heard but hell I wouldn’t know, I practice at night.” Jinsol froze. That voice. No, it can’t be. 

She turned around to see Crimson Swan leaning on the side of the doorframe looking uninterested and bored in her surroundings. Jinsol did a double-take. Had she knocked her head too hard? 

“Stop staring.” 

“W-why are you here and talking t-to me here what?” Jinsol rambled. 

Crimson Swan looked at her with an analyzing gaze, then crossed her arms. 

“I’m going to train you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope everyone's doing well ^-^ this update took some time I know. I'll try to update sooner in the next update xD anyways, I hope you like the chapter and yeah, please comment and let me know your thoughts on the story so far and uh drink water and wear a mask!
> 
> Twitter: @YVE5OUL  
> CuriousCat: Yvesoulscrumb


	4. 4

Jinsol’s facial expression was a wild mix of equal amounts of confusion and fear. She hadn’t done anything since her first day in the club to get noticed by Crimson Swan herself. She had once made eye-contact with the woman when she was in the ring for approximately five seconds, which she thought was harmless. Now the slightly annoyed woman was standing in front of her with an unreadable expression and crossed arms. Were Jungeun and Heejin right in telling her to not look at Crimson Swan in the eye?

  
  


That still didn’t explain the meaning behind whatever she had just heard. The woman was looking at her impatiently as Jinsol tried to get some words out of her throat.

  
  


“You’ll have time to gape later, right now we need to get out of here.” Crimson Swan said in a rushed tone and motioned for Jinsol to follow.

  
  


“E-excuse me?” Jinsol was all but shivering at this point. She was pretty sure she was imagining this. Did Heejin mix something in her mango smoothie this morning?

  
  


“Did I stutter?” She turned briefly to give Jinsol an annoyed look, who looked like she was visibly glitching.

  
  


“Follow me.” Jinsol had no choice but to listen to the boxer. Somehow, almost magically her feet cooperated with her and she followed the short-haired woman who was walking in an intimidating stride. Jinsol noticed the tiny height gap between both of them, with Crimson Swan being a little taller than her. 

  
  


“W-where are we going?”

  
  


“Less talking, more walking.” 

  
  


Jinsol narrowed her eyebrows. Is this woman for real? They took a path that was unfamiliar to Jinsol. A secluded hallway greeted the duo that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. She looked around to see that there was no one nearby. Jinsol had no idea why Crimson Swan was suddenly leading her to someplace she knew nothing about, but she had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

  
  


“This is it, she’s going to kill me.” Jinsol thought for a brief moment before brushing the thought out of her head.

  
  


They reached a small room in the back, dimly lit and certainly suspicious. Crimson Swan walked over to a big dusty cupboard, before lifting it and putting it to the side to reveal a small old-looking wooden door. Jinsol stood there gaping as Crimson Swan moved the cupboard which looked twice her size at least. Just when Jinsol thought that she would open it like a respectful, law-abiding citizen, the woman kicked the door open and exited the arena.

  
  


What the hell is going on?

  
  


“We don’t have all day, come on.” Jinsol didn’t want to do what was asked of her, but she knew better than to piss off the woman who was feared by the entire club and had just kicked down a door. With a shaky breath, she followed her.

  
  


“Here, take these, wear them, and don’t make eye contact with anyone.” She handed Jinsoul a black mask, a cap, and shades before dragging the cupboard and lifting the door back up like a wall. Jinsol cringed at the squeaky noise made by the cupboard.

  
  


Jinsol gulped, pretty sure that Crimson Swan was trying to erase all evidence of them meeting. Was she really going to kill Jinsol? Jinsol began praying mentally. She wasn’t exactly religious but right now she needed someone to look out for her. She followed the woman to a nearby parking lot. 

  
  


Crimson Swan led her up to a silver Vauxhall Vectra (B) - Danno. Jinsol had no idea which car this was but she was certain that she’d never seen a more boring car in her life. Maybe this is the car she uses to hide the body? Jinsol frowned after coming to this conclusion.

  
  


“Can you please just tell me where we’re going? Jinsol said in a small voice. 

  
  


“I said I’m going to train you, so that’s where we’re going.” 

  
  


Jinsol sat in the passenger seat feeling uncomfortable in the small car. Her legs were flush against the cabinet as she struggled to wear the belt. She saw a little daffodil flower dangling below the rearview mirror looking awfully out of place in such a worn-out car. Crimson Swan sat next to her and started the engine, which made a cranky sound before coming to life. Jinsol looked over to see the profile of the boxer. Her perfectly gelled hair and beautiful features made her feel quite nervous for some reason. The close proximity wasn’t exactly helping, it made Jinsol look away and out the window. 

  
  


“Why have you decided to train me? Last I checked you gave me a threat because of a mere compliment.” Jinsol enquired and looked over at the other boxer who just clicked her tongue.

  
  


“Wasn’t my decision, I was asked to train you.” Jinsol fell in deep thought, so this is probably how Cataclysm and Yay-G must've met.  She kept her eyes on the road, before turning on the radio. A bubblegum Korean pop song started to blast through the speakers. Crimson Swan drummed her fingers on the steering wheel while Jinsol, who was too shocked to say anything just stared at her incredulously, too shocked to say anything. Suddenly Crimson Swan turned to face her. 

  
  


“What?” Crimson Swan raised her eyebrows.

  
  


“Oh u-uhm nothing, I was just, not expecting your music taste to be like this.” To Jinsol’s surprise, Crimson Swan gave her a dry chuckle. 

  
  


“Didn’t peg you as an assuming type, Betta.” Upon hearing her name Jinsol’s heart began to race. 

  
  


“Oh- uh no it’s just surprising that’s all.” She laughed nervously. “Um, who asked you to train me?” 

  
  


“There’s this committee that the old hag had appointed to observe the rookies and their potential. Almost all rookies get professional personal trainers so that they don’t spoil that snob Jung lady’s name. Some show real talent since the start and don’t get a trainer. Others, well they get one to help them, groom. That’s how I got stuck with you.” The boxer rolled her eyes while Jinsol was taking this information in. She hadn’t failed to detect the bitter tone the boxer had while mentioning her mother’s name. Did she hate her mother as well?

  
  


“I uh never knew about this I um thought my friends would tell me everything.” Jinsol’s face soured. Crimson Swan chuckled again.

  
  


“Who pray tell are these friends?” 

  
  


“Um, Shanghai and Sickly Spear,” Jinsol said in a sad tone.

  
  


“Shanghai showed real talent since the beginning and didn't get a trainer, the other loud, obnoxious one gets her training from Shanghai herself so they don’t know about this, and that’s how it will continue to be.” Jinsol whipped her head at the last line.

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


“Oh, just this one little thing. You can’t tell anyone I’m your trainer, even your friends. This is not going to be discussed anywhere else you hear me?” She raised an eyebrow and Jinsol slowly nodded. “Good, and that also means you and I will not talk in front of other people from the arena present, understood.”

  
  


“Y-yes.” The boxer continued to tap her fingers on the steering wheel before applying the brakes abruptly. A motorcycle had overtaken them causing her to pull the brakes.

  
  


“Ah.” Jinsol’s legs collided with the cabinet, spilling its contents across her lap. 

  
  


Crimson Swan furrowed her eyebrows. “Driving recklessly is so cool huh, fucking idiots.” Her voice spiked venom and she tapped the steering wheel aggressively. Meanwhile, Jinsol was trying to put all the items back inside, except for one CD that just refused to go back in.

  
  


“Damn it.” Jinsol groaned. From the looks of it, it looked like an RnB album from the ’00s. Crimson Swan looked at her. 

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


“I can’t seem to get this one in and close the cabinet,” Jinsol said with a sigh. 

  
  


“Give here.” Crimson Swan glanced at the album for one second before throwing it in the trash can nearby. 

  
  


Jinsol gawked at her. This woman is something else. For safety measures, Jinsol thought, it would be best to put her friends' numbers on speed dial, just in case.

  
  


"Y-you could've kept it in the back."

  
  


"Decided not to." Crimson Swan's tone was too nonchalant and her expression was blank as usual, Jinsol drummed her fingers on her thighs. 

  
  


"So, wh-" Crimson Swan gave her a sharp look that made her stop mid-sentence.

  
  


"We're not here to bond okay? This isn't something I'd choose to do in my free time but sadly, no other trainer was available and now I'm here stuck with you." Her voice was cold and piercing, totally devoid of any emotion. “I’m not one of your ‘friends’, okay?” 

  
  


“O-okay.” Crimson Swan didn’t react, her eyes trained on the road ahead. Jinsol just turned her head to look at her surroundings, not wanting to annoy the other woman even more.

  
  


They reached their destination in a couple of minutes. Crimson Swan killed the engine and stepped outside, Jinsol followed. She inspected her surroundings, coming face to face with a little dwelling that looked like it had been left undisturbed for ages. There weren’t any other houses around, just some trees and bushes and the one-way road they came from. Without questioning her companion, she followed her to the little dwelling. 

  
  


From the inside, the house looked clean but empty. There wasn’t any furniture to be seen except for a couple of chairs and a table. Jinsol spotted a fridge and sink in one of the rooms. Crimson Swan led her to a spacious room, which resembled the one in the club except, there were pieces of equipment installed in the whole room, along with a boxing ring set in the middle of the room. It was smaller than the arena’s but other than that, it was almost identical. There were weights, dumbbell sets, along with a training bench on one side of the room. On the other, Rowing machine, a treadmill, and a stationary bicycle were present. There was a worn-out punching bag at the back of the room and skipping ropes and boxing gloves decorated the walls. Somehow even though this room was smaller than the practice room at the arena, it still managed to exude a much more intense aura. Jinsol could only imagine that if Heejin would’ve been here, she would’ve said something like, “Bro this is legit like are we kidding fam.”

  
  


“It’s 7 am now, we’re gonna practice till 10. At 10:20 we’ll reach the arena. At 10:30, Shanghai will enter the arena and the other one will probably come after 12.” Crimson Swan said matter-of-factly. 

  
  


Jinsol gave her a lingering look, how the hell does she know this? As if reading her thoughts Crimson Swan sighed before continuing. 

  
  


“Shanghai always arrives at the arena at 10:30, any person with common sense would’ve noticed that.” She paused. “And as far as Sickly Spear is concerned, Katana reaches the arena after 12, so that wasn’t tough to figure out.” Crimson Swan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went over to where the weights were placed and picked one with a label that said ‘20 kgs’. She placed two of those in Jinsol’s hands who immediately shifted because of the weight.

  
  


“Shouldn't we start with ‘5 kgs’ beca-” 

  
  


“Give me 20 and every time you stop, I’ll add 5 more.”

  
  


“What! You can’t be serious.” Jinsol said exasperatedly. 

  
  


“Less talking, more lifting.”

  
  


Jinsol looked at her pleadingly, trying desperately to convince her trainer by giving her her best puppy dog eyes but Crimson Swan avoided her gaze like an eclipse.

  
  


“You really want 25 huh?” Crimson Swan furrowed her eyebrows and Jinsol gulped. 

  
  


“Okay! I got it already.” She whisper-yelled and made her way to the weights.

  
  


////

  
  


When Jinsol made her way back to Crimson Swan’s battered old car, she looked like a soldier, returning home after vanquishing her rivals. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she somehow managed to make her way to the passenger seat, panting all the while. She sat inside waiting for her trainer as she looked at the visible mark on her wrist. Jinsol took her time trying to catch her breath as she recalled the events of the past few hours.

  
  


////

  
  


_ “C’mon, we’re not done yet, 4 more to go, keep those arms moving!” Crimson Swan’s intimidating voice was audible throughout the room. Jinsol was heaving, her arms felt sore, her wrists felt sore, and they weren’t even an hour in. Jinsol tried her best to follow her trainer’s orders, but from Crimson Swan’s tone, one could easily tell that she wanted her to push herself even harder. _

  
  


_ “I’m trying! I feel like my wrists are numb.”  _

  
  


_ “That’s because your body is not used to this.” _

  
  


_ “Can I take a break, ma’am?” Jinsol said sarcastically but Crimson Swan just frowned at her.  _

  
  


_ “Do I look like I want you to call me ‘ma’am’?” Crimson Swan whispered next to Jinsol’s ear. Jinsol shivered.  _

  
  


_ “Should I call you sunbae now?” Jinsol arched an eyebrow and Crimson Swan closed her eyes, her mouth forming a line. _

  
  


_ “Just call me Swan.”  _

  
  


_ “Okay, as you say.” Jinsol said distractedly as she tried to lift the weights.” _

  
  


_ “Higher!” _

  
  


_ //// _

  
  


_ Jinsol was now on a treadmill, trying to hang onto it for dear life, while Swan looked at the meter checking how much distance she had covered. _

  
  


_ “Is it done yet?” Jinsol said in between breaths.  _

  
  


_ “You just started 10 minutes ago, you haven’t even reached 500 meters,” Swan said in a monotone. _

  
  


_ “Oh my god!” Jinsol cried. _

  
  


_ “You’re unbelievable, even a 10-year-old can run for 5 kilometers easily.” Swan shook her head. _

  
  


_ “Go train a 10-year-old then,” Jinsol mumbled, not knowing that Swan had heard her.  _

  
  


_ “You shouldn’t have joined the club if you can’t even do such a basic task such as running 5 kilometers. This is why people snicker about you and say that you’re not cut out for this.” Swan yelled. _

  
  


_ Jinsol felt a pang of pain in her chest. Memories of staying in her expensive yet desolate room flooded in. Playing with toys alone, while looking at children having fun on the television, only relishing the time when Minji came to her room, to tell her bedtime stories, or to be one of the main characters in her self written plays, although the handwriting was difficult to decipher sometimes, Minji always knew how to get Jinsol to laugh. She remembered her teens and how hard it was for her to keep pretending everything was okay. No matter what the reason, her mother never let her step outside the house, so as to not spoil her mother’s pristine image. She hated staying in that room, she felt as though she couldn’t breathe sometimes in there. _

  
  


_ Yes, she couldn’t run 5 kilometers, she had never been given the opportunity to do so anyway. _

  
  


_ With a single tear running down her face, she continued to run. Swan gave her a long look before shoving her hands in her pockets. _

  
  


_ //// _

  
  


_ “Punch harder Betta, you’re not giving it your all!” Jinsol was standing in front of a giant punching bag, that looked like it wasn't going to budge easily. Jinsol kept throwing punches which barely moved the bag.  _

  
  


_ “I’m trying Swan,” Jinsol said in a low tone. “I really am.” _

  
  


_ “You need to hit harder, you’re holding back.” _

  
  


_ “I’m not.” Jinsol struck the bag again and it moved an inch, the impact bruising her hand a little. She turned around and sat on a chair, nursing her fist. _

  
  


_ “This is not enough! You’re not gonna get better at this rate.”  _

  
  


_ “I’m trying!” _

  
  


_ “You need to do better than just try!” _

  
  


_ “What else am I supposed to do huh? This is all very new and just-” _

  
  


_ “Do you have a goal?” _

  
  


_ “What?” _

  
  


_ “I said, do you have a goal? You must’ve joined the club with some motive or do you just like getting mocked? _

__

__

_ “I do have a goal,” Jinsol whispered. _

  
  


_ “Well, let’s hear it then.” _

  
  


_ Jinsol looked into Swan’s eyes before she clenched her fists.  _

  
  


_ “I want to defeat Kim Katana, Brisk Fury, and Raging Lupus.” Crimson Swan looked at her like she was from an alien planet but Jinsol didn't flinch. _

  
  


_ “Are you serious?”  _

  
  


_ “You asked me to tell you my goal, well, that’s my goal, and I will not stop until I achieve my goal,” Jinsol said confidently, not breaking eye contact.  _

  
  


_ “The only question remains.” Jinsol continued. “Will you help me?”  _

  
  


_ “Seems like you’re serious.” Swan gave her a nod and then went over to the bag. “Land one good blow on this and prove yourself.”  _

  
  


_ Jinsol tightened her jaw. She joined the club to prove her mother wrong, her mother who never believed in her never cared for her, never understood her, and always took her for granted. Her mother laughed at her when she was getting beaten up. Her mother who made her life hell. _

  
  


_ She will prove her wrong. _

  
  


_ Jinsol rushed towards the bag with fury in her eyes and purpose in her stride.  _

  
  


_ She will prove her wrong. _

  
  


_ She struck a ferocious blow on the bag sending it flying, her trainer’s eyes widened just a little bit as she saw the bag lift in the air before coming right back.  _

  
  


_ “Now that’s a good blow,” Swan said with a small smile. Jinsol nursed her wrist that was now turning blueish.  _

  
  


_ “Looks like you sprained your wrist,” Swan concluded as she took Jinsol’s wrist in her hand. Jinsol froze at the sudden contact. She tried to look anywhere else but at Crimson Swan, whose face was inches away from her own. _

  
  


_ “You go sit in the car, I’ll bring the medkit.” _

  
  


_ //// _

  
  


Swan returned with a little medkit, along with a bottle of water and a small sandwich. She handed over the bottle and the sandwich to Jinsol. 

  
  


“Here, you probably hadn’t had any breakfast,” Swan said in a soft tone and Jinsol felt her heart swell after seeing her like this. She gave Swan a genuine smile. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Swan quickly changed her demeanor. Giving her a curt nod. 

  
  


“I’ll apply some ointment on your wrist, it should be fine in a day.” Swan reached for her wrist before briefly looking at Jinsol. Swan bit her lip and that was something Jinsol was going to think about the whole night. Jinsol admired Swan’s features as she busied herself by applying ointment on her bruise. The way Swan was carefully holding her wrist and rubbing circles on it with her other hand sent a bolt of electricity through Jinsol. She was worried that Swan would hear how fast her heart was beating and so she started coughing in an attempt to cover-up.

  
  


“Did you have something spicy last night?

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“You’ve been coughing for two minutes now.”

  
  


////

  
  


Jinsol entered the arena again, with a smile on her face. The car ride back to the arena had been silent for most of the time, with Jinsol sneaking glances and Swan looking out of the window at every red light. 

  
  


As she sat in the practice room, she received a text.

  
  


**Minji Unnie** : Jindori, how are you?

**Jinsol** : I’m adjusting, everything is new but I have made new friends and I think I’ll get really good soon.

**Minji Unnie** : I’m so glad to hear that. I actually wanted to meet you in person.

**Jinsol** : Wouldn’t madam Jung have a problem with that?

**Minji Unnie** : What she doesn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her

**Minji Unnie** : Meet me outside the club tomorrow at 5 pm

**Jinsol** : Okay

  
  


“Are you kidding me right now Jungeun, give me my phone back!” Heejin yelled as she tried to grab Jungeun, who was walking like nothing had happened.

  
  


“Just what were you trying to do by clicking pictures of my nostrils?”

  
  


“It was for research!”

  
  


“What the fuck!” 

  
  


“Whoa, guys calm down.” Jinsol went over and kept her hands at her friends’ shoulders.

  
  


“Jinsol what happened to your wrist?” Jungeun said before pushing Heejin away.

  
  


“Oh, I just.” She paused, recalling the events of the day. How she thought she was going to get killed and yet, she saw the woman feared by the whole arena take care of her. Maybe there is more to Crimson Swan than meets the eye. Jinsol smiled. “Accidentally punched a wall.”

  
  


“You punched a wall?” Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows.

  
  


“Hey now don’t judge her, accidentally punching walls is a real thing dude,” Heejin said before giving Jinsol a high five on her other hand. Jungeun just sighed. 

  
  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one out :p if ya like what I write, drop a comment and a kudos because like, it makes me happy :) tried updating sooner this time hehe
> 
> Twitter - @YVE5OUL  
> CuriousCat - Yvesoulscrumb


End file.
